Naked Temptation
by sunshine4047
Summary: What will happen when Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Christine go to a srip club? AU. All Humans! First human story. R&R!
1. Dancing solo

**Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight.**

**Naked Temptation**

**BPOV**

First period is always a bore. Today I was in Mr. Beat's class learning English again. He was rambling on about what a pro-noun was. I of course, had learned this in high school so I really didn't get the point of taking this class in college.

My two best friends in the whole world sit by me. One of them is Alice; she sits to the right of me. She has black hair that goes to her mid back and is a little wavy. She has a tiny figure and is very pixie-like. Alice loves to shop and whenever she gets the chance to, she dresses Rosalie and I up like Barbie dolls.

My other best friend Rosalie; we call her Rose for short, she sits to the left of me. Rose has blond hair and is about mid back in length just like Alice's. She has a perfect figure with curves in all the right places. Any guy would fall head over heals for her if they saw her. Rosalie loves to tell people how it is, even if it might hurt their feelings.

We had all gone out with tons of guys, but none of them were boyfriend material. We decided to go to a bar in our spare time because we wanted to dance since dancing in font of our TVs isn't the funnest place to bust a move.

00000000000000000000000

Alice arrived at my place to pick me up and take me to the club. I was wearing a light blue short dress with frills everywhere. My dress had spaghetti straps and I had my hair in a high ponytail with curls cascading down my back. I heard a knock on the door and jumped up to answer it.

I opened to see Alice with this girl I hadn't met before. Alice had her hair down and it spiked out at the bottom. She was wearing a sparkle black halter dress that went to her mid-thigh. The girl beside her had dirty blond hair with blue eyes; she was bigger than the three of us but not by much. She was about the same height as Alice and she was wearing a purple long dress that went below the knee and had a deep v-neck. The sleeves of the dress flowed out around her wrists.

"Bella, this is Christine. I met her at the music store. She said she was going to the bar later and asked If I wanted to come with, so I told her about how we were gonna go. Christine, this is Bella. We've been friends forever. I can't remember when we weren't ever friends. I believe we grew up together but I'm not sure," Alice said to us.

I reached over and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." I said.

"Shall we go then? Do you have your stuff Bella? We're going to the new club called Invisible Skulls down town. Christine drove me by it earlier, it looked really fun." Alice jumped up and down while telling me this. I just stood and watched her as I laughed.

Christine was really pretty. I didn't know if Alice, Rosalie, and I could get guys if she was by us but I decided I didn't care. I just wanted to have fun.

"Rose is meeting us there." Said Alice.

"I bet she's trying to pick up guys already." I said laughing

"Yea probably. Did you see that guy in English?"

"Well duh how could I not!! He was so hot!!" I said laughing and blushing.

"Yup. And Rosalie and I were just about to ask him to go the club with us until some huchie mama came up to him, grabbed his ass and started making out with him."

"I'd rip her head off if I knew what she looked like."

"Yea and I don't even think he knew who she was either."

"We're here!!" Christine yelled jumping out of the car.

We parked the car and headed into the huge club that was bouncing with music.

There were black and pink skulls everywhere. To the left was the dance floor and to the right I saw rows and rows of tables. There was an upper level that circled the whole floor and if you looked over the railing you could see everyone dancing.

To the back of the building was the bar and the counter was shaped like an 'S'. The wine sat on shelves on the back wall above the bartender's heads. The bartenders looked to be about 23 or 24 and they were all guys. They weren't really my taste in guys but they were cute. I just had to see if they were jerks or perves, those types of guys aren't attractive at all unless I really like them.

We went to find Rosalie and saw her waving from the upper level. We ran up the stairs to see that she already had already reserved a spot for us.

Rosalie was wearing a bright red dress that was really sparkle. The dress was a tube-top and it cut off just below her butt. I was amazed at how any dress that would look sluttish looked remarkably exquisite on her. She was wearing red high heels, the lace tied around her calf. She had her hair like mine, in a high ponytail with her blond curly hair cascading down her back.

"Rosalie, this is Christine." Said Alice. "Christine, this is Rosalie but we all call her Rose." They shook hands and Rose motioned to the chairs.

"We can have a seat while we have something to eat." We all sat down at the table Christine was in front of me, Alice sat to the left and Rose to the right of me.

"Alice had told me so much about you guys in just the few hours we have known each other. She's talked about how nice and fun you all are and how you're all just having fun going to bars without actually hooking up with any of them. I think that is really cool." Christine so generously said.

"Thanks. We don't really know you but I'm sure we will have time to get to know each other." I said smiling.

The waitress came over to our table. She was wearing a ruffle short sleeved white shirt and red and black striped suspenders hooked onto her white black and red ruffled short skirt. I thought she looked like a pirate and I had to stifle back my laughter with the back of my hand.

"Hi! My name is Stephenie and I'll be your server tonight. May I interest you in anything?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I'd like a small fries and a hamburger with a coke." I said.

"Oh I'd like the same," said Alice.

"I'd like the same but with a Dr. Pepper." Said Rose.

"I'll have what those two are having." Christine said pointing at Alice and I.

"OK. Well I'll put this down," Stephenie said as she put the reserved sign on the table. "And you guys can go dance downstairs. Your food will be ready in a half an hour. Have fun!!" she said as she walked away.

"Well we better not pass that up. Let's go down and see if we can attract any guys with these outfits." Alice said as she got up off of her chair and started bouncing up and down waiting for us to follow her.

I laughed and got up. We followed Alice down the stairs to the left of us and we walked out onto the dance floor that was moving like an ocean with everyone's bodies dancing in sync. We were moving to the middle of the floor when my favorite song from a couple years ago came on.

I screamed and started moving my hips side to side with my hands in the air. Someone started dancing behind me with their hands on my hips moving with me.

_I can see you over there just chillin' with your girlfriends, can't  
believe your by your self you should be here with me, chillin' with me,  
drinkin' with me, freakin' with me. Oooohhh whoa, whoa!_

The person behind me turned me around to face them. I knew what the lyrics would say next. I looked him in the eyes. He was so HOT!! OMG! Where was he my whole life? He had bronze hair and blue eyes, he was very muscular. He had a white T-shirt on that was unbuttoned most of the way with black slacks on.

I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
and I really want you to get close with me.

He pulled me closer and moved my hips with his. We were just staring into each other's eyes.

_  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot_

We dipped down and back up and I blushed and he smiled.

_  
And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!_

I can see it in your eyes that you're looking at the time. You wanna  
leave this party and I know you wanna leave with me. To chill with me, to  
drink with me, to freak with me, oh baby!

I looked over to see my friends had joined me and they were also with guys, they were cute too. They didn't look anything close to as hot as the guy in front of me was. The guy I was dancing with turned me around and the guys pushed my friends into a circle so I was no longer dancing without my friends. They all smiled at me, and Alice and Rose pointed at their nose, which was a sign for me that he was cute. I pulled on my ear for Alice's guy and I sneezed for Rose's guy. They laughed and continued dancing. We exchanged glances when it was the chorus. _  
_

The guy leaned over to whisper in my ear. "My name is Mathew but you can call me Matt"

_I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
and I really want you to get close with me.  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot  
and I wanna take you back to my spot.  
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!  
_

_Everybody sing along..._

We started singing along like the song told us to. My friends and I all started clapping our hands and twisting down to the floor.

_If you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap 6x)  
If you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap 6x)  
If you sexy and you know it and you really wanna show it,  
if you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap 6x) Yeah!_

_I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
and I really want you to get close with me.  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot  
and I wanna take you back to my spot.  
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!_

We all moved our hips with the guys behind us. Matt had his hand on my hips and his hands rubbed up and down my body making me shiver. He chuckled and he moved my arms up into the air and I put my hands behind his neck and pulled his face down to mine, and brushed my hand across his cheek.

_I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
and I really want you to get close with me.  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot  
and I wanna take you back to my spot.  
We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
So wont you dance with me...dance with me!_

Once the song was over we all straightened up and turned to look at our handsome dancers. Mine was smiling seductively and I almost fell from the intensity of it.

"So… I told you mine name. What's yours?" He asked stepping closer to me and wrapping his firm arms around my waist.

"My name is Bella."

"That's a cute name."

"That's what they all say." He looked at me puzzled. "Oh it's nothing."

"Oh. OK."

We walked over to where my friends were. "Bella!" Alice yelled over the music. "This is Aiden," she pointed to the guy she was dancing with. "This is Jonathan but we can call him John." Said Rosalie. "This is Stephan." Christine said. "He has an accent!!"

"Well we all need to go but we can exchange phone numbers." Alice said taking out her phone.

I handed mine to Matt and he handed his to mine. Once we all programmed our numbers into each other's phones, Matt leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. He was about to pull away when I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Once I pulled away he was smiling like a fool; I was about 5 shades of red. "I'll call you later tonight babe." Matt said as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

We walked up the stairs to get our food at our table. We all sat down smiling thinking about the guys we had just met.

"You know what I was thinking?" Christine asked. "We should play truth or dare right now!" she smiled wickedly.

"Ok I'm up for that." I said. Rosalie and Alice nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok I dare you three to go to a strip club tomorrow…And you three will be the strippers."

"Ok." We all said.

"Then I will meet you all at Bella's house and we can drive there together." Christine said.

"Ok well I dare you Christine, to strip with us." I said smiling.

"Deal."

We finished eating and we decided to leave and get a good night rest since we were going to be out pretty late tomorrow night also. We picked up our purses, laid a tip down onto the table and walked down the stairs and out the door.

**This is my first Human story so R&R and tell me how it was. I've been aching to get this idea out of my head and now with spring break i finally get the chance too. I'm glad so many of you like my other story, I have 13 reviews. So R&R for this one too!!**


	2. Movie night

**Naked Temptation**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Movie night**

**EPOV**

I'm at my friend Emmett's' house. Emmett is tall with dark curly hair and has a lot of muscles. He has brown eyes and he walks around like he owns the place. He has really bad pick up lines he uses on the ladies which usually ends up with them either cursing at him or smacking him in the face and stomping on his foot. He can be a real idiot sometimes.

My friend Jasper and I just laugh at him and pretend we don't know him, even when he tries to come over to us afterwards and starts talking to us.

Jasper is my other friend who lives with me in my house; he's my roommate for collage. We've been best friends since only God knows when and I feel like he's my brother. He's a little shorter then me, and has blue eyes with blond hair. He is a little less muscular than I. He always knows how to cheer people up.

I have reddish-brownish hair and I have green eyes. I'm muscular but not as much as Emmett but am stronger than Jasper. I am in the middle of Emmett and Jasper when it comes to height. I'm a pretty relaxed guy but I always need my fun.

I walked over to Emmett who was playing his video game on the sofa. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know. It depends on what we all want to do." Emmett stated.

"Well I don't care." Said Jasper slumping into an armchair.

"Well…we could go to a bar." Emmett suggested.

"We could just hang out here and watch a few scary movies." Jasper suggested.

" I like that idea." I said reaching for the remote.

"Yea I guess we could go to the bar some other day." Emmett pouted.

I found the right movie that looked scary enough, although I had seen it already I just loved to watch it.

"Does the Grudge sound good?" I asked.

"Sure." Jasper and Emmett said.

We started watching the Grudge and we all laughed at all the graphics of the movie.

00000000000000000000000

I heard the phone ring and woke up to see that the movie was over and a blue screen had taken over the TV screen. I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi! It's Christine! How are you?" Christine was someone I met at school. I personally thought she was rude, and ugly. She always thought she was better than anyone else was.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Never better. Hey listen! Are you and your friends doing anything tomorrow?" she asked.

I looked at my friends who were sprawled across the chairs and couches. I turned back to the phone. "Not that I'm aware of. Why?" I asked.

"Well because my new friends are going to be at a club and I think that you all should meet them."

She sounded suspicious and I didn't like the sound of that.

"What kind of club?" I asked. I really didn't want to go to any club but since we were always looking for something to do it couldn't hurt could it?

"A strip club silly." She said, like it was completely obvious. If she was talking to me face to face I was pretty sure she would've playfully pushed my shoulder like she had done many times before.

"Um…Which one?"

"The only one in town. Gosh! I swear sometimes."

"No you swear all the time."

"Ha, ha very funny." She said sarcastically. "Any ways will you guys come or not?" she asked.

"I will talk it over with them and if you see us there you do, if you don't, you don't. Will you be up on stage too?" I asked.

" Maybe I will, maybe I won't, I guess you'll just have to find out like all the other people who will be there will." She said. "Goodnight. I plan to see you tomorrow, well today actually. Goodbye." She said hanging up the phone.

I glanced down at my watch to see that it was three in the morning. Gosh where has the time gone?

I went into my bedroom to sleep for awhile. I found that I was still very tired after taking a four-hour nap already.

00000000000000000000

I woke up to Emmett bouncing on the bed. "Eddie, wake up!!"

"Emmett, don't call me that. You know how much I hate that name and I'm cold and I want to keep sleeping." I moaned as I struggled to feel for my covers that had been pulled off of me.

"Well, It's time to plan what we're gonna do today!!" Jasper said as he joined Emmett on the fun of torturing me.

I sat up rubbing and squinting my eyes so I could get used to the bright light that was coming through the window.

"Do you know Christine from Biology?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"God yes. She is sooooo annoying." Emmett said falling back onto the bed rubbing his forehead.

"Well," I said looking at both of them. "She called around three this morning to ask me if we wanted to go to this strip club and meet her new friends she just met." I said.

"At least we'll see other girls there." Jasper said. "I've been looking for a girlfriend forever."

"Yea, but do you think you're going to find a pretty little innocent chick at a strip club?" I asked.

"Who said anything about innocent?" Jasper asked smiling wickedly.

"Oooohhh!!" Emmett yelled. "Who knew you had it in you." Emmett leaned over and captured Jasper in a head lock and gave him a nuzzle on his head, making Jaspers hair stand on end by the static coming off of Emmett's long sleeved shirt.

I quickly leaned over to my nightstand and got my camera. I took a picture of Jasper's smile slowly fading and his arms trying to shield his face but not reaching where he wanted them to go in time.

We all peeled over laughing when we saw his picture.

We decided that we should all go and get ready for tonight since we all had work in an hour, it was already eleven in the morning and my work started at noon and lasted till six in the afternoon. I had the longest working hours out of the three of us.

I got dressed and set off to go to a local pizza place called 'The Pack Attack'.

Business of the pizza place was crowded. I'd have to say it was one of the busiest days yet. There was suppose to be a football game and there were a lot of people wanting to eat before the game. I ended up staying 30 minutes late.

I arrived at my house finding Emmett's car in my driveway. Since Jasper lived with me I already expected to see his car.

I walked in the door to find that Emmett and Jasper were already dressed and made up for the club. I laughed at them as I hung up my coat up and put my keys in the basket by my door.

"Aren't we a bit excited about the strip club?" I asked.

"Yea, now hurry and change so we can go." Emmett said.

"I need to take a shower first. I smell like pizza sauce and hamburger. I'll be done in about 30 minutes."

I finished my shower and put on one of my nice shirts and pants and brushed my hair. I got to the door and slipped my shoes on. I walked out of my bedroom and into my living room.

Emmett was sitting on my counter wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. He had the first three buttons undone showing off his chest. I thought it was really annoying how he just walked everywhere with his chest showing hoping that every girl in site would crumble at his looks.

Jasper was sitting on the couch in a black shirt and black slacks. Apparently we all wanted to dress nicely for this occasion.

"Well if you guys are ready then lets go." I said heading over to grab my coat.

Emmett jumped off the counter and Jasper slowly got off of the couch and walked over to us.

"Come on Jazz, you're like a little turtle. You're incredibly slow." Emmett complained as we walked out into the cold night.

"Which car are we taking?" I asked.

"Let's take yours," Emmett said. "We could get more ladies with that bad boy." He said smiley. I just rolled my eyes and headed over to my nice silver Volvo.

We got in and headed to the only strip club in town called, 'Tinted black.'

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. You know I love them and I appriciate every one of them. I'm glad so many of you like my story. I've only been writing fanfiction for about a month. I'm 15 so I have no experience with any of the stuff i write about. I also have a story called 'My version of Breaking Dawn.' and I have 7 chapters so far for that one. My Beta is awsome and I love her to death she's the best ever. Keep R&R!! I will always write back.**


	3. question?

Does anyone know how to translate a story to spanish?


	4. Songs

I'm going to redo this story. The first two chapters will be longer. I'll only add more sentences in the chapters that I have done. I hope you will bear with me. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated forever. But I promise that once I figure everything out I will have more updates sooner this time. I had extreme writer's block for this story and I can't tell you how guilty I feel. I had the most reviews for this story in just two chapters then I have for any of my other stories.

I decided that I want to rename this story because if my parents ever caught sight of the name, I'd be dead, and I think it needs a new name. I really need help picking the name so please give me ideas. My fans are my life and I'm slowly dying without the updates to this story. I feel like I've left you all out.

I'm also redoing the Polls for what song the girls should dance to. The songs are as followed:

Pour some sugar on me – Def Leppard

Ice Cream – New Young Pony Club

Wait (Whisper in your ear) – Ying Yang Twins

The Bad Touch – Eiffel 65

Promise – Ciara

Get Up – Ciara

When I grow up – Pussycat Dolls

Whatever You Like – Nicole Scherzinger

So Hott – Kid Rock

Me & U – Cassie

Maneater – Nelly Furtado

Ignition (remix) – R. Kelly

Candy Shop – 50 Cent

Toxic – Britney Spears

I'm a slave for you – Britney Spears

All the songs are on my profile incase you don't know how it goes. I will give 3 days for each person starting on Monday with Bella, Thursday with Rose, Sunday with Alice, Wednesday with Christine.

So please Review with a name for the story and go to my poll on Monday, Thursday, next Sunday, and next Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, I'm sorry, but my dad is shutting off our internet. I don't know how long it will be off, but it will be. In the mean time, I will work on the stories. Hopefully I'll have a lot done by the time/if we get the internet back up. Know that I'll always be thinking of my fans. You are all the best. I'm starting to sound like a suicide note, so without further ado, have a great day/week/month(s) and I'll see you when I can.

Best wishes,

~Kelsi~


End file.
